


the afternoon

by anon_drabble



Series: prompts to keep egg going [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Detention, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: okay new prompt down. this one spoke of jihyun to me. the prompt was something along the lines of detention together. i can see jihyun getting detention frequently for drawing during class, hahaha.once again, a fluffy fic and a high school sort of au.





	the afternoon

“Jihyun Kim, please report to the detention hall."

The sounds of students snickering followed Jihyun out the door. He sighed. Detention again. It was almost a routine now. For some reason, his drawing made the teachers believe he wasn't paying attention in class. As a result, he was called to serve time in detention nearly every day. Other students had begun to learn his name, if only because they believed him to be the school's problem child, the bad boy. Because he always had detention. 

That was how MC learned about him. A mysterious boy who didn't speak to many people with mint-colored hair and eyes. He always ended up staying after school. MC had to admit, she liked that sort of vibe. Bad boy, a trace of mystery. She fell for him as only a teen in school can fall for someone they'd never met. So when she heard his name over the intercom, she decided it was time to actually meet this boy. 

It was all too easy to get in trouble until her name was added to the list for detention that afternoon. You strode proudly into the room, and spotting Jihyun was all too easy. His hair stood out. He looked good, she thought, and she grinned. But he barely reacted at all. He had a pencil out and a pad of paper and seemed to care very little for anything else around him. She took a seat closer to him than she needed to and waited. The teacher gave a brief lecture on how to behave in school but then excused themselves to leave the students to sit and think about their actions. Or in MC's case, to flirt. 

"Hey," she said softly when they were left alone. "What are you doing?" Her voice had a playful note. 

Jihyun looked up, his bangs falling over his eyes. "Drawing," he answered simply. 

"Really? So why are you in here?" 

"Same reason. Drawing. Teachers don't like it when I draw during class."

Her smile fell. "What? You're not serious? That's it? I thought you must have done something really bad. You're here every day, aren't you?" she demanded. 

He shrugged. "Sorry to disappoint you. I just like to draw." 

"Wait, you must be drawing something bad, then, right? Like naked people?" She leaned over, trying to spy on his drawing. 

Jihyun quickly shielded his paper. "I'd really rather you didn't do that. I'm not drawing anything bad. Just landscapes." 

"Yeah, right. If it wasn't bad, why won't you show me?" She crossed her arms, crowing as though she'd won. 

He sighed, grimacing. "I just don't like people demanding to see what I'm drawing. But fine." He held up the drawing pad. "Here. Nothing bad, like I said." 

The paper showed a field of flowers. The lines were soft and thin, with detailing on every flower. Though it was all in pencil, MC could cleary see how many colors were meant to be in the field. She almost felt a gentle breeze flow over her, suddenly far more peaceful. 

"Wow," she whispered. 

Jihyun's cheeks went red. "Now, can I get back to my drawing?" 

She scooted even closer as he pulled his paper away. "No way! I want to see more of your drawings! They're beautiful." 

Jihyun smiled despite himself. "You're kind of pushy, aren't you?" 

MC returned the smile. "Do you not like pushy girls?" 

The red returned to his cheeks. "I don't necessarily mind."

"Then...maybe I can get detention with you again some time and we can talk more about your drawings?" she asked. "Like a date. I want a date." 

He laughed a little. "Or maybe we can just go somewhere else together besides detention? Like I could take you to where this field is." 

Her mouth fell open. "Yes! I want to go!" She held up her hand, extending her pinky. "You have to promise." He shook pinkies with her. She coyly brushed her hair behind her ear. "You know, you may have cured me of my fascination with bad boys. I think I like the quiet artist type now." 

"I think I could begin to enjoy the pushy type," he answered with a shy smile. 


End file.
